


The fault in our stars

by Lisagarland



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crying, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Love, M/M, Movie Quotation(s), The fault in our stars, watching a movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 04:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisagarland/pseuds/Lisagarland
Summary: team machine watching a sad romantic movie in which Harold and root are so emotional and John , shaw comfort their loved ones .





	The fault in our stars

**Author's Note:**

> and because I'm so in love with this movie ' the fault in our stars ' and I cannot watch it without crying ' like Harold and root ' I i love the okay thing in the movie so i decided to write this one ....um I hope you like it .  
> so if you watched this movie let me know (•ᴗ•)❤

"• _I'm not gonna talk about our love story, because I can't. So, instead, I'm gonna talk about math. I am not a mathematician, but I do know this. There are infinite numbers between zero and one. There's point-one, point-one-two, and point-one-one-two, and... and an infinite collection of others. Of course, there is a bigger infinite set of numbers between zero and two... or between zero and a million. Some infinities are simply bigger than other infinities. . You know, I want more numbers... than I'm likely to get. And, God... do I want more days for Augustus Waters than what he got. But, Gus... my love... I cannot tell you how thankful I am... for our little infinity. You gave me a forever... within the numbered days. And for that, I am... I am eternally grateful. I love you so much. "_

' turn this God damn the thing off ! ' John snapped at shaw when Harold started sobbing uncontrollably against John's chest .

' no , its almost the end ' root said wiping her  tears on shaw's t-shirts .

' I don't see why you two so emotional about this crap ! ' shaw said stuffing popcorn in her mouth ' a girl eulogizing her dying boyfriend , big deal ! ' . 

 

"  _The thing about pain ,it demands to be felt_  " 

 

' I will always love you shaw , forever '  shaw rolled her eyes at the very dramatic root .  ' now it ended , let's go upstairs and I will show you what true love is ' shaw said grinning.

 

" _I fell in love with you the way you fall asleep: slowly , and then all at once_ ' 

' I ....I love you John ' Harold sobbed again clinging on John's shirt .

' I love you too sweetheart , just please stop crying ........... okay? '  

' o-okay' Harold said .

' okay .... ' John smiled .

' okay . ' Harold smiled .


End file.
